Amistades únicas
by Leonor Charon Friki
Summary: ¿Como inicio la amistad de James y Sirius? ¿Seguiría existiendo aún después de todo lo sucedido con Voldemort? Son cosas que quizá no sepamos, pero de algo vale soñar. Este fic participa del reto temático de agosto "James & Sirius" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de JK Rowling, solo los reviews son mi recompensa.

_Este fic participa del reto temático de agosto "James & Sirius" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano, las cuatro almas rebeldes de Hogwarts. Todos les veían como un solo cuerpo, una sola mente. Pero esto no era tan así. Su amistad puede que hubiese comenzado en primer año, pero antes de eso, solo eran dos las almas que unidas se encontraban.

El primogénito Black era, sin dudarlo, diferente a toda su familia. Puede que guardará cierto parecido a Andrómeda, su prima favorita, pero él era único en su especie. Bueno, hasta que conoció al que sería su compañero de aventuras y mejor amigo.

James Potter, hijo único, mimado hasta el punto del horror, y sobre todo, bromista. Era al igual que Sirius, único. Su madre le quería tal y como era, y su padre era bastante permisivo, ya que al ser el hijo tan largamente esperado de una pareja ya mayor, no se le podía negar ningún capricho.

Sirius y James se conocieron en una tarde calurosa de verano, en la cual habían sido prácticamente arrastrados por sus madres hasta la casa de los Greengrass. Allí los jóvenes fueron recibidos por los elfos, quienes cumplieron todos sus mandatos a cabalidad y sin rechistar. De pronto uno de ellos, sin saber cual, comenzó una pelea de bolas de tierra. Como resultado de su pequeña incursión al jardín, quedaron completamente desarreglados y sucios, pero eso a ellos no les importo, ya que claramente lo habían pasado muy bien, y lo más importante, habían encontrado un igual.

Poco caso les hicieron a sus madres cuando les encontraron cubiertos de tierra, y menos aún les importó tener que quedarse encerrados durante una semana, cada uno en su propia casa. Lo único que importaba ahora era cuando volverían a verse.

* * *

- Cornamenta - dijo Sirius intentando ser formal, y fallando estrepitosamente al lanzar una carcajada -. te has superado a ti mismo.

- Lo sé Canuto - James tenía una mirada de orgullo en su cara -. Creo que a Queji... - se corrigió al recibir una mirada aún más fulminante de su esposa - ...Snape no le han quedado ganas de volver por aquí.

En ese momento cae sobre James y Sirius una masa espesa y hedionda, que identificaron como excremento de dragón.

- Y creo que a mi hija no ha tenido más remedio que darles una lección - Lily estaba burlándose de ellos.

- Nadie se mete con mi padrino, nadie, ni siquiera tu papá - dijo una voz aniñada, proveniente de una niña, que en realidad era irreconocible, ya que su cara la cubría la niebla.

- Pero sí se supone que debemos apoyarnos entre nosotros como familia.

- Nada de cosas papá.

- Creo que al pequeño demonio le a dado por proteger al murciélago hoy - Canuto encontraba sumamente reconfortante "vivir" allí arriba.

- No puedo negar que es un demonio, amigo.

- ¿En qué momento se te ocurrió dejar como padrino al murciélago? - le preguntó Sirius a James, sin tomar en cuenta el bufido proveniente de las dos mujeres cercanas a ellos.

- No fue mi idea Canuto, Lily es la culpable.

- Pues Lily debería estar cubierta de mierda de dragón entonces.

- No estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso, pero de que esto huele horrible, huele horrible.

En un momento dejaron de estar cubiertos de la excremento, pero el problema fue que quedaron con la piel de color rosa. Después de reírse un rato a costa de ellos, las dos mujeres Potter desaparecieron.

- ¿Qué pasa Cornamenta? - preguntó Sirius al ver la cara sería de su amigo.

- Es que aún cuando estamos aquí y no sufrimos, puedo sentir el dolor de Harry por estar solo.

- Cornamenta... ya no debes preocuparte, falta poco.

- ¿Y eso es bueno o malo? - preguntó el castaño.

- Depende de la forma en la que lo veas - respondió Black serio, pero de un momento a otro cambió su cara -. Pero no se te vaya a pasar por la mente llorar, que te doy una paliza.

Se escucharon las carcajadas del Potter.

* * *

- ¿QUÉ? - Canuto se reía a cuestas de su amigo, que se revolvía el pelo como si fuera algo terrible lo que Sirius le contaba.

- Estabas llorando como una niñita...

- Voy a matarte - y James se abalanzó hacía Canuto, siendo atrapado en el vuelo por Remus.

- Quiero dormir así que si no se callan voy a matarlos yo a ustedes.

- Uyy que miedo - Sirius fingió un escalofrío.

* * *

Así fue como una mañana de sábado comenzó en la torre de Gryffindor, con los gritos de James, las burlas del par de amigos hacía Lunatico, y una improvisada lucha de almohadas, con fuertes de espuma y municiones de plumas, a la cual Peter llegó de improviso, uniéndose al bando de Remus, ya que al igual que James y Sirius, hay amistades únicas, que se forman en momentos únicos, pero sobre todo, que se crean con personas únicas.

* * *

Hola

Estoy feliz de haber terminado con estos pequeños relatos que rondaban en mi cabeza desde algún tiempo atrás. Puede que resulten inconexos y poco realistas pero son como yo me imagino que sucedieron algunas cosas. La segunda escena es bastante extraña, ya que no esta ambientada en el plano en el que nosotros habitamos.

Muchos cariños a todos, y suerte para quienes estén participando en el reto.

Leonor

PD: Creo que esto me ha inspirado a terminar el capitulo de Tornare Tempus. Veamos que sucede.


End file.
